Willow, the Witch Queen
by princedarienshields
Summary: This is set in a universe where Willow’s spell to bring Buffy back failed.
1. Rise of Darkness

Willow, the Witch-Queen  
  
  
* *  
  
Willow sat on a park bench, and though it was the middle of the night she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Her spell didn't work, she couldn't bring Buffy back, and nothing mattered anymore. Despite all of her power and abilities she couldn't bring the one person whom mattered most to her back from the grave.  
While Willow wallowed in the depths of misery a vampire known only as the Shadow Walker came wandering into the park. He sniffed the air and smelt Willows' scent. He recognized also the smell of sadness, very strong sadness. He knew that people this sad usually didn't care if they died or not. He smiled and his face warped.  
Willow heard a snap of a twig and looked up to see the Shadow Walker and his vampire face. She didn't move even though she could have fried him. As he drew near she pulled her hair back and tilted her head so that her neck was in the perfect position. The vampire growled in delight.  
"One condition," said Willow lightly. "You have to make me a vampire too."  
"Done," he said and dove in.  
  
* * *  
"I'm worried about Willow," said Tara as Xander and Anya sat down.  
"What for?" asked Xander.  
"She's been gone all day and she usually makes it home for lunch at least and always before nightfall," Tara explained. "And she's been really depressed since her spell to get Buffy back didn't work."  
"She's right ya know," said Anya. "What with the fact that she's a very powerful witch one wouldn't imagine she could take care of herself."  
"Anya, honey..." began Xander. But his sentence was cut off when a massive Earthquake rocked the house. They heard a loud crash upstairs and when the quake subsided they ran up to see if Dawn was all right. When they saw that she was, they all went back downstairs.  
"I still think that we should go look for," began Tara, but stopped when she saw..."Willow?"  
Willow was standing in the living room dressed in tight black leather pants and a red shirt (Think of the Vampire Willow from when Buffy never came to Sunnydale.) as she looked up everyone noticed that her eye's had gone black.  
"Willow?" asked Tara cautiously as she walked forward.  
"Stickum," said Willow as she held up a hand. Tara jerked to a halt.  
"Willow what are you doing?" Asked Tara as tears filled her eyes.  
"This," she said and her face warped and she grabbed Tara and moved in for her neck. Xander pushed Willow back and Anya pulled Tara away.  
"Willow," said Xander grabbing her arms. "I know you've been through a lot recently. But we all have. Now what's going on?"  
Willow growled and bore her fangs and then swung her arms up breaking free of Xander's grip. And with a yell sent a blast of wind at the three. At this point Dawn had wandered down stairs and upon seeing Willows face screamed and ran back up stairs. Willow ran after her and grabbed her neck.  
"No!" wailed Dawn and swung a fist at Willow. The backhand hit her full blast and sent her falling down the stairs. Willow lay there stunned and then a low growl started at the pit of her throat and then became a scream, like a banshee's.  
"YOU CAN'T BE!" Willow screamed, rattling the house. "IT ISN'T SUPPOSED YOU BE YOU! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE BUFFY!"  
Willow stood up and a whirlwind started around her. Things began flying everywhere. Everyone blocked their eyes and as the whirlwind began to stop they noticed Willow was gone, but her voice echoed through the halls.  
"You can't be the Slayer..."  
  
As the Willow storm swirled through the town the Shadow Walker followed the easy trail. It lead to the cemetery where the destruction stopped in front of an open tomb. The Walker went inside to find Willow kneeling on the floor crying.  
"How weak," he said. "What a weak vampire you turned out to be. Crying here like a child."  
Willows head whipped around and the other went flying across the room. Willow stood and stalked forward.  
"Weak?" she asked. "I'll show you how weak I can be."  
"You think that just because you're a witch that you're special," he began. "You aren't the first magician-vampire and you won't be the last."  
"No?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Well I've bet none of them have ever done this before."  
Willow twirled the Walker around and outside the tomb hosts of vampires were lined up. All of them looked ready to rip the Shadow Walker apart. Willow leaned forward so that her mouth was inches from his ear.  
"You can just call me Willow, the Witch-Queen." 


	2. The Vampire Onslaught

Disclaimer  
Buffy and all of its character do not belong to me, so don't sue.  
Chapter 2  
Vampire Onslaught  
"I can't believe it," said Tara. "Willow's a vampire? But why? Why did she let it happen? She could have stopped any vampire that attacked."  
"Look Tara," began Xander. "We don't know what happened. Maybe they jumped her and knocked her out?"  
"No!" exclaimed Tara. "She wouldn't have let them get the drop on her!"  
"I think we have another problem to worry about," said Anya. "Now that she isn't a human. And doesn't have a soul. She doesn't need to worry about getting to powerful as a witch. Well before, she had to worry about the magic destroying her soul and corrupting her body. Now that she has no soul to destroy and an already corrupt body she has nothing holding her back."  
"We also have another issue," said Dawn waving her hand at the end of the couch. "She called me the Slayer before she left."  
"Yeah," said Xander. "Looks like we have a lot of problems to deal with."  
  
* * *  
  
"Master Willow," said one of the many slave vampires. "We have found the Shadow Walker."  
"Finally," said Willow. "After you let him escape of course. You're lucky that I need every last vampire I can spare or you'd be fried by now."  
As the vampire cowered in fear as Willow strode down the steps to her makeshift thrown. Her vampire slaves had quickly dug out a cave with the explicit details not yet finished.  
Willow walked up to the Shadow Walker and stared down at him. Her gaze pierced his mind and made him quail but his will still wasn't crushed. Willow focused all of her powers upon him but she soon grew tired and stopped.  
"Kill him," she said to the guards. One held his hands behind his back and the placed his hands on either side of his head and was about to snap his neck when Willow held up a hand. "Wait. I might have a use for him. But lock him up. I don't want to see him right now."  
Willow walked back to her throne and sat back down, exhausted. She closed her eye's resting a little. After a couple of minutes she was asleep. Her dream was of Oz and herself back when college had started. How even he had ignored her when they cleaned out the vampire's house after she had stolen Buffy's stuff, leaving Willow with the most boxes. Suddenly she awoke, sensing that her spell over the vampires slip. She stood up and returned its potency. But this lapse had shaken her of her delusions of omnipotency.  
Willow jogged out of the room and into the library of books on magic that Willow had her slaves assemble. Willow rifled through the books and finally found the thing she was looking for.  
"The sealing spell..." said Willow. She then read the ingredients to perform the spell. "Piece of crumpled paper, grass from a church yard...plastic wrap? A witches fingernail and the hair of the Slayer..."  
Willow paused at this last part. It would be hard to get to that wretch, Dawn. And Willow was unsure of Faith's location. That left one option. Digging up Buffy.  
"Slaves!" Willow screamed. Three vampires walked into the room. "Boys, we have some digging to do."  
  
"Well we need somebody to patrol," said Xander. "Why don't we all go. Just in case we meet up with a really nasty-type demon."  
"That sounds good," Tara said softly. "I'll just get some stuff, so that I can do a spell if we need to."  
"What about me?" Asked Dawn. "You can't just leave me here. I mean, what if Willow comes back?"  
"That's where I come in Little Bit," said Spike walking in through the kitchen. "I've got some bad news."  
"Like that's something we don't know," said Xander.  
"Willow's using her mojo to put all the weak-minded vamps in town under her control," Spike explained. "But she doesn't seem to be able to keep it up long. But that always seems to have been her problem, in more than one way." Spike eyed Xander and Tara. "Anyway. Just thought I'd let ya know before you all rush off to play hero."  
  
* * * *  
  
Without Willow to direct them the crew decided to stick together. They wandered around the graveyard until, subconsciously, they were drawn to the one place that was most important to them.  
"Huh," said Xander. "How did we get here."  
Tara and Anya snapped out of their reveries and looked around. They saw two graves. One was entitled "Joyce Summer" and the other said "Buffy Summers: She saved the world, a lot."  
"Oh," was all Tara said. There was a silence for a moment or two as they looked at her headstone. Then they all turned as they heard footsteps coming their way. Anya and Xander pulled out stakes and Tara prepared for a spell. But as the footsteps rounded a tree the gang saw Dawn and Spike.  
"I thought you were supposed to be at the house!" exclaimed Xander.  
"Yeah, well Little Bit wanted a piece of action," explained Spike. "What with her new powers and all."  
Dawn smiled proudly but it faded and she pointed behind them. They turned and saw a host of vampires snarling, growling and holding shovels.  
"Looks like we came ready to dig your graves," commented one of the vamps.  
"Yeah, well it looks like we came ready to make enough dust to cover them," replied Xander.  
As the army of half-demons ran forward Tara waved her hand at the ground and a root pulled up and tripped the front line. Stopping the rest behind them. Anya, Tara and Spike descended upon the fallen ones and dusted them. But some of the vamps had made it around the fallen and were making their way to the grave when their heads cocked up as if they were listening to something. They then turned upon Dawn. She screamed and grabbed a sharp branch. She squeezed her eye's shut as the first vampire impaled herself upon the stick. Dawn opened up her eyes in time to see it turn to dust. But that didn't stop the other vampires. Tara then jumped in the way and blew dust into their faces. As soon as it hit the undead's skin it burst into flame. Driving off the first wave. The second wave was less deterred than the first and knocked over Tara and grabbed Dawns head and pulled out a handful of hair. Dawn screamed in pain but the vampires left with a third of what they had come with. 


	3. The Sealing Spell

Disclaimer, Buffy and its characters continue to not be mine.  
  
Chapter 3  
The Sealing Spell  
  
Willow and her crew of vampires marched in through the broken door of the department store.  
"Have fun children," said Willow. "But don't break to many things. Mother has to get some things."  
The vampires spread out as Willow headed to get the plastic wrap.  
  
* * * *  
Xander, Anya, Tara and Dawn sat in the living room of Buffy's house.  
"So...What was that attack about again?" asked Xander.  
"The sealing spell," explained Anya. "She needed the hair of the Slayer to finish the spell."  
In the corner Tara sat silent. She couldn't think of anything to say. Her Willow had gone bad and she had no idea why. It didn't make any sense. She knew that not being able to bring Buffy back had been a big blow, but she hadn't guessed it would be this bad. Then it hit her.  
"The spell!" Tara exclaimed as she looked up. "The spell that Willow performed on Angel to return his soul! Could we use it on Willow? I mean would it work?"  
"It might," said Anya. "But I don't think it will. Do we even have the instructions anymore?"  
"They're on Willow's laptop," explained Tara running upstairs. Everyone sat in silence. This was there best chance of getting Willow back and their minds couldn't focus upon anything else.  
Tara came running back downstairs with the laptop open and turned on. She sat down and everyone crowded around her. She scanned through the files and finally found it. She pulled it up and the intricate spell filled the screen. This was it Willow was coming back.  
  
* * * *  
  
Deep within her now finished lair, Willow prepared her spell. She placed all of the ingredients within the plastic wrap and placed that within a cauldron.  
"Leeno neemoi nen beraté, leeno neemoi nen beraté, leeno neemoi nen beraté, Leeno leean!"  
A light engulfed the chamber and spread throughout the complex. And it was done. The vampires were under her spell unless she set them free. 


	4. The Soul of the Matter

Chapter 4  
The Soul of the Matter  
  
Tara sat in the living room of Buffy's house with a set of candles around her. Spike watched on from outside the spells' perimeter with Dawn. Both were waiting at the door, ready to take out anything that came through. With Willows, super-magic powers on full she could break through the whole invite clause. Spike and Dawn fidgeted a bit as Tara began the spell.  
  
Deep in her underground fortress Willow sensed her former love's presence. She was performing a spell, she knew it, but which one she wasn't sure. It wasn't for a couple of more seconds before she put the pieces together.  
"No," she growled, springing to her feet. "NO!"  
She summoned up all of her strength and placed a magical barrier around her. The blast from her friends was powerful, but so was her barrier. They were equally matched and then a blast of light knocked them all out.  
  
Dawn felt herself drifting. It was a strange feeling, mostly because she had been on solid ground a couple of seconds earlier. She tried to open her mouth to voice her opinion, but nothing came out. She felt herself drifting for a while longer before she it occurred to her to open her eyes.  
When she did she saw a white plane and her friends. All of them, Xander, Anya, Spike, Tara and lastly Willow, who was still decked out in her Vamp outfit. No one seemed to be able to move. After a couple of minutes Dawn noticed a figure walking towards them. She wanted to ask if anyone could see who it was, but she still couldn't talk. As the figure neared Dawn could make out who it was and she gasped.  
"Hey guy's," Buffy said. Buffy walked over to Willow and looked into her black eyes, which were filled with confusion and hatred. "Willow what went wrong? You should have known better than to try and use a resurrection spell. Dawn could have told you that. She tried it with our mom. Luckily she stopped it at the last moment; things could have majorly turned ugly. Well now I'm going to help make things better."  
Beside Buffy the another Willow appeared. Only this one wasn't all black-haired and eyed, this was the normal Willow.  
"This is your soul Willow," Buffy explained. "Now I'm going to put it back."  
There was another flash of light and Dawn woke up back in her house.  
  
Willow snapped back out of the Higher Plane and landed on her back. Her head spun and her stomach was a little queasy. When she was able to orientate herself she sat up. Suddenly all of her emotions came running back and she broke down crying. Just then one of her vamp slaves came back in. Upon seeing her cry he snarled.  
"You've got a soul now!" He screamed, lunged in for an attack and was then flung into the adjoining room. Willow's sealing spell was still in affect, she still controlled all of her vampire hoard. When this thought struck her, Willow stopped crying. She could continue on Buffy's work. She could use her vampire hoard for good, as long as she was in control, they couldn't go against her will. At that thought, Willow smiled. 


End file.
